Maman Loup
by Elayan
Summary: [OS][Breakpoint] Brève conversation entre Nomad et Maria Shultz à Erewhon.


Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, sur le principe d'une heure pour un thème. Le thème de **22****h** était "**Maman**" et voilà ce qui est sorti de ma petite tête. Les Nuits ont lieu chaque mois, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre ! =D

Des fois que ça pourrait vous surprendre, chez moi Nomad est une femme.

* * *

C'était une journée calme à Erewhon. Nomad avait envoyé la plupart de ses hommes en mission aux quatre coins de l'île pour prêter main-forte aux Autonomes à divers travaux de construction et déconstruction. Elle-même avait décidé de rester dans la grotte, d'une part pour assurer une permanence de protection sur place, et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait crapahuté pendant pratiquement deux semaines quasiment sans dormir : son corps entier lui en voulait clairement pour ses choix.

Cependant, elle n'était pas en train de se reposer. Elle n'en avait jamais vraiment été capable, de toutes manières, ça ne risquait pas de changer en pleine mission. Elle avait démonté toutes ses armes sur le comptoir de la boutique de Maria Shultz et nettoyait consciencieusement chaque petite pièce. Gratter la boue séchée, retirer les brindilles coincées et polir les verres opaques, c'était comme un flashback pour Nomad. De la même manière que les touristes revoyaient leurs dernières vacances au travers des photos prises en chemin, elle revoyait ses escarmouches et infiltrations au travers de la saleté ramassée en route.

\- J'ai une poignée verticale en surplus, Nomad, ça vous dit ?

Ghost Leader leva les yeux sur la Maman Loup d'Erewhon, puis sur l'accessoire qu'elle venait de déposer au milieu du puzzle éclaté de son fusil sniper. Les finitions indiquaient un produit de qualité. Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'ai pas l'argent pour ça, fit-elle, mais merci quand même.

\- C'est un cadeau, insista Maria.

Nomad la regarda à nouveau. Sa vie était dédiée à sauver des vies, mais les cadeaux étaient rares. Les méthodes des Ghosts n'étaient pas au goût du tout venant. Tuer pour vivre n'était pas un élément de la pensée sociétale actuelle.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question lui avait échappé et si elle n'avait pas été un bon petit soldat bien entraîné à garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, elle se serait giflée. Son statut de leader réclamait une diplomatie parfaite, mais elle craignait qu'une question aussi directe soit comprise comme un manque de confiance.

\- Faut-il toujours une raison à tout ? demanda Maria en retour.

La femme du chef des Autonomes arboraient ce sourire qui faisait sa marque de fabrique : en coin, mais franc. On se savait jamais vraiment à quel moment la taquinerie devenait moquerie. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas semblé s'offusquer de la question du soldat.

\- J'ai un carton entier de poignées verticales, expliqua tout de même Maria, la moitié au moins de ce modèle. Je les vendrais jamais tous, et de toutes les personnes qui crèchent à Erewhon, vous êtes bien de ceux qui ont le plus l'occasion de s'en servir.

Maintenant qu'elle avait donnée, l'explication apparaissait superflue. Nomad sourit et saisit l'accessoire, qu'elle déposa un peu plus loin, avec les pièces de son arme d'assaut.

\- Je dois quand même vous dire que ça m'étonne de vous voir encore là alors que tous vos gars sont dehors, continua Maria. Je vous croyais du genre à préférer dormir à la belle étoile...

Elle tira un tabouret de sous le comptoir et s'assit, veillant à bien placer ses coudes à une distance respectueuses des pièces d'armement disposées sur la planche. Les sentiments de Nomad à cet instant ressemblaient vaguement à ceux qui l'envahissaient quand l'écho d'une radio ennemie retentissait tout près alors qu'elle traversait une zone qu'elle pensait déserte. En danger. Sauf qu'ici elle n'était pas vraiment en danger, bien évidemment, mais… le malaise était, d'une certaine manière, similaire.

\- Le confort fait du bien, de temps en temps, répondit-elle simplement. On s'habitue à dormir sur le sol, à patauger dans les marécages et à parcourir des kilomètres en zigzag entre les patrouilles de Sentinelles… mais rien ne vaut une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un endroit 100 % sécurisé.

\- Erewhon vous paraît 100 % sécurisé ? s'étonna Maria.

Nomad gloussa. Il était vrai qu'elle avait de nombreuses fois reproché les différentes failles d'Erewhon à Mads...

\- Rien n'est jamais complètement sécurisé, concéda Nomad. Mais si vous pouvez laisser les enfants courir et jouer sans vous inquiéter de les fois sauter sur une mine ou se faire abattre à vue par des Sentinelles à cran, c'est que l'endroit est _suffisamment _sécurisé.

La mine de Maria s'assombrit visiblement.

\- Vous avez des enfants ?

\- Moi ? Non ! s'étouffa Nomad, peut-être trop précipitamment.

\- J'en ai eu trois, poursuivit Maria. Seulement deux sont arrivés à Erewhon.

Nomad n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation impromptue.

\- Mes condoléances, fit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle savait pertinemment que ces mots n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux des parents d'un enfant parti trop tôt.

\- Vous êtes jeune, Nomad, continuait la Maman Loup. Un jour, vous en aurez peut-être aussi. Vous saurez… vous saurez.

Et elle s'en alla. Ghost Leader était bouché bée. Cette conversation s'était finie aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et Nomad n'en avait compris ni le départ ni l'arrivée. Elle secoua la tête et rangea la colère de Maria au fond de son esprit, avec tous les autres civils qui ruminaient de la rancune à l'égard de tous les soldats pour les malheurs causés par une guerre. Mais les guerres n'étaient jamais causées par les soldats. Les soldats les vivaient et les terminaient, mais jamais ils ne les commençaient.

Ou du moins Nomad en était-elle convaincue.

* * *

_**Hey, vous avez tout lu jusque là ? Merci, avant tout, je suis ravie que vous n'ayez pas fui avant la fin :)**_

_**Mais peut-être pourrez vous prendre une minute de plus pour laisser une petite review ? En effet, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé de sa production. Je suis ouverte à toute remarque et critique, même les plus virulentes, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer, c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer ! :)**_


End file.
